Greystone
|release_date=July 11, 2016 |codename = Sword |difficulty = Easy |base_stat_basicdamage = 7 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 3 |base_stat_durability = 9 |base_stat_mobility = 6 |stat_base_health = 706 (+68) |stat_health_regen = 1.14 (+0.13) |stat_base_mana = 221 (+12) |stat_mana_regen = 1.14 (+0.04) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 15.2 (+2.9) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 64.8 (+3.7) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+1.1%) |stat_movement_speed = 665 }} Greystone is a melee Fighter who never backs down from a challenge. An incredibly durable, skilled swordsman, Greystone takes the fight to his enemies and is capable of fighting even when his enemies can't. Use the fact that you can cheat death to your advantage. In team fights, dive enemy carries with "Assault the Gates" and force enemies to burn their resources. Even if they manage to bring you down, Reforged will allow you to keep fighting even when your enemies can't. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Cleave Damage |attr1value=20% }} |-| RMB = in a small AOE when he lands. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=99/135/170/205 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.25 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=50 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=10 |attr5=Range |attr5value=1000 }} |-| Q = in an area around him over the course of 5 seconds. |attr1=Duration |attr1value=5 |attr2=Ability Damage |attr2value=129/217/304/392 |attr3=Power Scaling |attr3value=3.13 |attr4=Mana Cost |attr4value=65/70/75/80 |attr5=Cooldown |attr5value=13/11/9/7 }} |-| E = . The is decreased with each level of this ability. |attr1=Basic Damage Block |attr1value=100% |attr2=Cooldown |attr2value=6/5/4/3 }} |-| R = Slow of between 18% and 60%, depending on how close they are to Greystone. After a short time, his spirit re-enters his body from above and he heals 40% . He then comes back to life, dealing in the area. |attr1=Movement Speed Slow |attr1value=18% outer, 60% inner |attr2=Movement Speed Slow Duration |attr2value=3.4 |attr3=Health Percentage |attr3value=40% |attr4=Ability Damage |attr4value=176/263/351 |attr5=Power Scaling |attr5value=3.13 |attr6=Cooldown |attr6value=180/120/60 |attr7=Radius |attr7value=900 }} Background *Ran from every fight, until he lost it all, and stood up. *Has imprisoned Sparrow many times. *Keeps a lock of black hair in his boot, but no one knows why. Emotes quotes *Greystone demonstrates his prowess in an open challenge. *Greystone is a durable and skilled swordsman who never backs down from a challenge. *Greystone fears no challenge. After all, he has nothing to lose. *When Lord Greystone is deep in his cups, there will be a show. Extra lore *'Greystone' is in the same noble family as Sparrow, specifically her Uncle. *“Greystone and Kwang had a showdown over the Legendary Sword, though Kwang was able to retrieve it.” “After losing everything, Lord Greystone traveled across Letha, seeking out ever more dangerous quests. Seeing that his strength of will proved stronger than his sorrow, the Order of the Vigilant abducted him and used him in a dangerous rite. Now, Greystone is eternal.” Gallery Skins Images Greystone (teaser).jpg|Greystone teaser picture Greystone.jpg|Greystone main picture Greystone (concept art).jpg|Greystone concept art Greystone (3).jpg Greystone (2).jpg Greystone tigre blanc.png|White Tiger Greystone Greystone (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Hero Portrait Greystone.png|In-game avatar Videos |-| Greystone Announce = |-| Greystone Overview = |-| Greystone Highlights = |-| Greystone Skins = |-| Greystone Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Easy Category:Durable Category:Initiator Category:Attacker Category:Elusive Category:Wild